A Sweet Reality (Tobuscus Fan-fiction)
by TheWolfOfStories
Summary: Nicole Athens, regular rocker, is in for a great time when she meets Youtube Star, Toby 'Tobuscus' Turner! Follow their friendship and hard-times, as their fun begins!
1. A Sweet Reality Intro

Intro

"Damn it!" I silently muttered, "I can't find the 'Big Bang Theory' room! I guess I'll leave, it's about to be over anyways." I was disappointed, one of my favorite shows, and I'm gonna miss it. Walking out through the sky blue doors, quite a few feet in front of me, was a man with pudding-brown hair and a shirt as green as the grass at the park behind my apartment building, talking to his iPhone, shrugged my shoulders and kept going. Looking down, I noticed my shoe-lace was untied, _Wow, really?_ Not feeling like tying it, I went on. Only watching my feet, and not thinking of looking up, I bumped into the man with his iPhone.

We tumbled backwards, with my head hitting hard, concrete ground. I opened my eyes to see the grass colored shirt on top of me. I laid there in pain until the man slowly got up,"Ah! Are you okay?!" he asked, concerned.

He then offered me a hand, and I grabbed it while achingly saying to him, "Yea. Sorry, I didnt mean to bump into you. I got distracted, as always." Noticing the pain, my hand went to rub the small bump behind my head.

"Need some ice?!" he quickly asked, his voice sounding like he was searching to help.

"Eh," I started, "I'll be fine, I've had worse happen.."

"Worse then hitting your head on a hard surface?" he joked.

"Sadly, yea." I laughed, but then became apologetic, "But, I'm seriously sorry for bumping into you, I should've been looking up and not down."

"Hah! It's okay, after all, I fell on you!" He laughed, "And since you got hurt and I didn't, how about going to my house for dinner?"

I studied him. This man, a man I didn't know, was inviting me into his home? Looking into his hazelnut brown eyes, it's like they too were inviting me in. His shirt said in block letters, **Tobuscus** and he wore Heelys and ocean-blue jeans, his dark brown hair wasn't combed, nor messy, but lightly curled onto a small part of his forehead, and in the back, it looked neat and brushed back, but it was kind of forward. He also had no sign of being a lunatic. "Okay, I accept your offer." I warily answered.

Getting into his car, it was luxurious and fresh, compared to the summer heat outside. He and buckled up, "So, what's your name?" he asked while starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

"Nicole Athens." I said blindly while rubbing the small bump through my thick back hair on the back of my head.

"Nice to meet you Nicole!" He began cheerfully, "I am Toby Turner, also known as Tobuscus from Youtube!"

_That would explain his shirt._ "Hey Toby!" I smiled at him. I saw him shift a little for a moment then smile back at me. I was going to ask, but in the end, decided not to.

"Wait, Athens? That's a cool last name!" he yelled excitedly.

I giggled, "Yea, I like it, but your initials have to be fun to do sometimes! T for Toby, then another for Turner!"

Toby laughed and grinned, his winter white teeth gave off a little warmth. "I never thought of it as fun, but I do get some joy from it!"

_This Toby, seems pretty okay from my guess._ The smirk creeped onto my face, "Oh, um, one question?" I began to ask, "Why are you wearing Heelys?"

"They are comfortable, plus I can roll places! I don't like to just walk!" he said with joy and confidence.

I laughed, "Haha! Genius response! I just might get me some!" Toby laughed and smiled at my response.

We finally arrived at his home, I stepped off of the comfortable car and made way to the door. "Excuse me." Toby said in a funny way as he unlocked the door. Walking inside, I saw the living room. It held an Xbox 360 and Kinect, a big, wide television, a dark-as-night couch, some drawings and pictures, I'm guessing Fan-art, and a cute, fluffy, little snowball!

"Aww! What a cute little dog!" I yelled while picking him up and cuddling him.

"That's Gryphon!" He shouted. Gryphon quickly jumped out of my loving, and probably suffocating, arms toward Toby as he placed his keys on the kitchen table. Gryphon jumped up on his legs, and pawed at him. "Gryphon, who's my cute little doggy!" He said in a baby-ing voice. Gryphon licked him and wagged his cute white tail. Watching him, I saw that the affection Toby gave his dog was the same kind of affection I would give my pets. "Alright Gryphon, I'm gonna put you down now!" he told the adorable pup with a cheerful look on his face.

I sat down on the couch, it was very soft, and comfy. Gryphon came and sat by my feet, Petting his soft furry head, I wondered, "So, do you do this often?"

Toby was getting something prepared, and turned around, "Do what often?" he responded confused.

"Take strangers home? I mean, I could be a murderer! Or a psycho!" I smirked.

Toby nearly died of laughter, "No, I dont, but I know you're not a murderer, also, I have a bunch of crazy friends!" He retorted.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "How do you know I'm not a murderer?"

He gave me a certain look, "They don't let murderers in at Comic-Con."

I smiled at him, "Alright, you got me. I would hate myself to much to kill someone." Starting to ramble, I went on, "I think people misjudge me though, I wear a hoodie all the time, jeans, and the music I listen too, people just assume things like that." Looking up at him, I saw him give a pity-ful look, "Oh! Sorry! I rant sometimes!"

He laughed a little, and answered, "You think you rant! I rant all the time to the Audience!"

"The Audience?" I questioned.

"Yes! The Audience," He shouted, "the people who watch me on Youtube! Haven't you ever seen my videos?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I don't use a computer much, I am more of a musician. I focus on music."

He frowned a little, then grinned, "Well, I am gonna show you me!" he exclaimed, "Oh! And, what's your genre?"

I giggled, "Alright then! And, to answer your question, I play Alternative and Rock."

Toby nodded, "Nice! Now, come over here, so you can choose what you want to eat!"

"Ha! Okay." I grinned. Getting up from the couch, I went toward the small kitchen. We both decided on some steaks. _Take out menu's? Toby must not like to cook much..._

"Haha, anyways, I'll be right back, I gotta go Vlog!" he said to me as he ran out to the back.

I simply stood there and asked myself, "What's a Vlog?" I went to see what it was and what he was doing. I stood by the door, where I was hidden from view, but could still hear.

"Intro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness!" He started, "Hey audience, this is gonna be short, cause I'm gonna eat with my new friend I meet today at Comic-con!" _Obviously meaning me,_ "Haha! Well, I guess I didnt meet her, she met me! She bumped into me and we both fell backwards, it was while I was Vlogging too! Hahaha! I was like, 'If you snee.. AH!' It was hilarious!" _Yea, except the painful bump,_ "But, I felt bad cause she hit her head on the floor, and I offered her dinner with me! And since, I don't like to cook, we ordered out. Oh well I gotta go. Thanks for watching! If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off! BA DA DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! Outro of Darkness, Redness, and Whiteness, then BOOP!"

He ended the video and walked back in my direction. Quickly scrambling to a picture, I acted like I had been viewing the interesting fan-art the whole time. Toby came in and closed the door behind him, "Hey, I'm back!" he announced.

"Oh, finished with your Vlog?" _As if I didn't know._

"Yep! I told the audience about you!" He cheered. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Why do you wear your own T-shirts by the way?" I questioned.

"Haha! There all I have!" Joked Toby.

I laughed, "Haha! Wow." We just smiled at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the food came, and we ate and really got to know each others history and personality, I had to leave.

"Aww man! I'm kind of sad to see this day end!" I sobbed.

"Yea! Your a cool person Nicole!" he yelled, "Do you have a car to get home?"

I shook my head, "No, I took a Taxi to Comic-Con."

Toby quickly stood up, "I will drive you home then!" he volunteered. I giggled and nodded.

Toby drove me home to my quaint apartment. Before Toby let me, go he handed me a piece of paper, "Here's my number, we should hang out again." he suggested.

"Yea! We should, your a really fun guy!" I agreed. Tearing off a piece of the paper he gave me, I wrote my number down, "Here, call me tomorrow and we can hang out again, if your not busy."

"Mmmhmmm! I will, definitely!" he shouted. Smiling softly at him, I shut the car door, and waved him goodbye, and with that he was off. The stranger I had just met hours earlier, was now a really good friend named Toby Turner.


	2. A Sweet Reality Ch 1

Chapter 1: Preparing for a Party (A Tobuscus Fan-Fic)  
(This is one month later from when they met)

"Hurry up Toby! I could use your help with all these skeletons!" I laughed as I tried to get my character to stay alive while fighting off as many as I could with my bow. Toby had gotten me to play Mine-craft with him, and he's been teaching me how to play for the last month, because I knew nothing of computers. Well, not enough to play games anyways.

Toby's green Mine-craft character ran out from behind the skeletons and slashed a few with his diamond sword, which was the sword he always lost, "Ha!" he yelled with pride in his tone, "DIE!"

I smirked, "Don't you die Toby, we all know you lose that sword more than normal."

"And who said I was normal?" He said in a childish way, but still with a hint of a man's voice.

I giggled, "True statement Toby, true statement."

"AH! NO NO NO NO NO NO! GOD DANG IT!" He shouted with rage as I heard him slam his hands on his desk.

"I told you!" I jested, "I'll get your sword though." I rolled my eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you! I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching! Click the annotation top right to watch the next video, bless you face," He slurred his words together fast, "if you sneezed during this video, bless you, peace off, Nicole you boop!"

"Huh? Wait WHAT AM I DOING!" I yelled, "So confused!"

Toby laughed, "Say boop, you got this!"

"Oh, BOOP!" I finally said.

"Alright," he started in his Duke Nukem voice but ending normally, "Nicole, you should come over, Olga is having a party, it'll be good for you to meet more of my friends!"

"Okay, but I'll have to watch the time, I gotta practice my guitar and singing." I informed him.

"Okay, well hurry up and get over here!"

"Alright, alright, give me a minute and I'll be there!"

I ended up taking about thirty minutes, it was an accident though, I took a shower and tried to look presentable, well, as presentable as my wardrobe could get. In the end, I found a black dress, some good wedges because I HATED heals, and curled my hair a little. The red tips of my hair just seemed to be complimented by the dress because of their blood red color.

Toby and me both forgot that I didn't have a car. I texted Toby, "Fail! Do you want me to take a Taxi to your house? :-P" I waited a minute for him to respond, he texted back saying, "Ha-ha! Oh crap, I forgot you don't have a car! Well, I would go pick you up, but I need the gas to get to the party!" I told him okay, and called up a Taxi.

I stepped out of the Taxi and felt naked, there I was in front of Toby's house wearing a dress, make up all done, and hair fixed up, it was different, but in a good way, then again I felt so self-conscious. I shook my head and walked up to his door and knocked.

"Bout' ti.." He stopped and stared at me, I couldn't tell his emotions, but it made me blush a little when he looked at me up and down. I knew he was gonna be shocked, but this was ridiculous.

I felt my face getting red and looked down, "Stop staring at me! Just invite me in!" I exclaimed.

I looked up a little bit and saw him shake his head, "Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you wear that!" he spoke in awe.

My blush went away as he finally let me in, "That was weird." I accidentally said out-loud.

"What was weird?" He asked.

I looked and realized what I said, "Ha-ha! Oh nothing, so, I'm not overdressed for this right? I always under-dressed or over-dressed." I questioned as I spun around in the dress, the black dress went to knees, so when I spun, the dress glided over the air almost like a Frisbee.

"Nope! You dressed just good enough!" he answered with a smile.

I smiled back at him, "Thanks! When does the party start?"

"Bout' an hour." Stated Toby.

"An hour?! You were about to tell me how long I took to get over here, and we still have to wait an hour?!" I asked acting like I was annoyed.

"Yep!" He laughed, I stared at him, trying to look mad but his posture made me laugh.

I sat on the couch, and he sat next to me, "So, what are we gonna do for an hour?" I asked him, Toby smirked and grabbed the two Xbox controllers and handed one to me. "Uh, Toby, you know I don't know how to play any games right?"

Toby giggled, "Baha! Why do you think your hour early?" He was still holding my controller still, and I slowly took it from his hand. "Time for you to learn the wonderful gaming skills of, Xbox."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, he turned on the console and I have no idea what the game was, but it was pretty good, I think something with the word Sky in it? "What the hell am I suppose to be doing?" I didnt want to sound like an annoying girl who knew nothing, but I just knew I had to be doing something.

"Press A then up then X." He informed me while he pulled out his bow and arrow, to demonstrate. I watched as he aimed and shot, I sat and tried to repeat but failed so bad that words cant even describe.

"God damn it!" I shouted, "My fifth time, and I still cant get it!" I put the controller down and sat back, "I told you Toby, I'm not a good gamer..." I slouched back into the couch and just stayed there for a minute.

Toby laughed into his hand and then looked at me softly, "Nicole, it's okay you dont get it. I remember when I first played Mine-Craft, and how I asked what button to push to eat!" I giggled a little bit and he went on, "It may have taken me a couple to a lot of tries, but in the end I got it, and you'll get it soon too! You just have to keep going." He smiled sweetly at me and gave the controller to me.

I grinned at him, "Thanks Toby, and sorry." I held the controller and smiled at it in my hand. No one had ever really calmed me down the way he did, since I get frustrated easily, I just try to shut people out, but Toby's Summer warm smile, it was hard to look away from. I hope his friends are as great a friend as him.

I spent the next thirty minutes trying to learn, and then for the next twenty minutes I was actually playing and enjoying the game, "Your doing great!" exclaimed Toby.

I had a huge grin on my face, "Thanks for teaching me! I still have a lot more to learn huh?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Oh! Time to go! You ready?" I gave him the thumbs up as I got up from the couch. I headed to the car, and Toby locked the front door. I sat in the snug car, and he finally got into the car, "Party time!" He yelled loudly. I looked at him, rolled my eyes and smiled.


	3. A Sweet Reality Ch 2

Chapter 2: Party Time

Toby's P.O.V

"Toooby!" Nicole whined.

"Whaaaatttt?" I pretended to whine back.

"How much more time till we're there?"

I laughed, "Not that long! It's only been two minutes!"

Nicole slumped back into the black car seat, "Oh, ha-ha!"

"I should be the way one complaining though! That's not fair!" I joked.

"And, what exactly would you complain about Toby?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well, I would complain about... not having anything to complain about." I said in my childish way.

"Wow, that's so deep." She said sarcastically.

I could tell she was doing her best to try and humor me. I glanced over at her for a second, and nearly went into a full stare, I had forgotten what she was wearing, and it still shocked me! When we went to a good restaurant a few days ago, Nicole had said never wore anything more special than her 'best' shirt and jeans. So, when she showed up at my door, I couldnt help but stare.

"Toby?"

I shook my head, "Ah! What?"

"What were you thinking about? First time I've seen you lost in thought."

"Yea, it hurt!" I said, sounding like I was in pain. She giggled and looked back to the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at Olga's just in time, I immediately jumped out of the car and saw Jack and Gabe talking by a window, Gabe noticed me and waved. I waved back and looked for Nicole, she was still sitting in the car. I wheeled over to the other side and opened her door, "Come on shy one, let's go meet other people!" I shouted as I put out my hand for her.

She warily grabbed it and stepped out, "I dont know Toby, I feel out of place.."

"Stop your worrying gurl! You got this!" I exclaimed. Nicole nodded and walked by my side as we approached the door.

I opened the door, and was instantly greeted with staring eyes, I looked by confused. "Um, Toby," Nicole whispered, "why are they just staring? I overdressed didnt I!"

I giggled, "No, first time I've brought a girl with me that wasnt Olga!"

Nicole walked ahead to the drinks and Gabe and Jack rushed over to me, "Toby! Who is that?! Are you going out with her now?!" Gabe asked staring over at her.

"I believe the real question is, why havent I met her?!" Jack jested.

Everyone had gone back to talking, so Nicole couldnt hear Jack or Gabe gaping over her, "Hahaha! Guys, calm down! Your drooling all over the floor!" I joked, "To answer, That is Nicole Athens, and no, we arent dating."

"Well, I'm gonna go meet her!" insisted Gabe as he ran over to her. Jack to rushed over to her other side.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at them, "What a pair of silly little nuggets."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole's P.O.V

"Hey, I'm Gabe." said a strong suave voice to my left.

I looked up and saw a man with black hair, a big white smile, and brown eyes. "Hi..." I cautiously greeted back.

"And I'm Jack." spoke another man to my right. Maybe I shouldnt have worn a dress after all...

Jack had light brown hair, grayish-green eyes, and also had a big white smile, "Hi to you too." I awkwardly responded.

"You look beautiful!" complimented Jack as he put his hand on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes.

I smiled and stepped back to get his hand off my shoulder, but stepped right into Gabe. I spun around and murmured, "Sorry!"

"It's fine," he began as he put his arm around me, "I was simply stunned by your amazing look tonight." I slipped from out of his arm and nervously smiled at the two flirty men.

"This is gonna long night." I thought. It began to seem that way, Gabe and Jack went back and forth, complimenting and flirting with me, I just wanted to meet people, not be hit on. They both keep trying to hug me, or put their arm around me, or hold my hand, I just kept a nervous smile on and tried to walk away, but kept running into the other. Eventually I ran into Toby, "Toby, thank god!" I shouted.

"Ahaha! I see my friends are accompanying you!" He laughed.

"That's an understatement! Both of them keep hitting on me, I cant stand it! I barely met them!" I explained, "I'm pretty sure one of them is gonna ask me out soon!" Toby was snickering, trying to hold in the laughter, "Am I amusing you?! I'm serious, I'm a little annoyed!"

Toby calmed himself and spoke, "I'll talk to them, why dont you hang out with some girls for bit? At least they wont hit on you!" He smiled and walked away to the two wondering men, I heard him began to burst out laughing in the distance.

I saw two girls talking to each other, and decided that they looked nice enough to talk to. One had burgundy looking color to her hair and wore a very cute blue dress, while the other had blond hair, and was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress. I walked toward their direction and before I could say hi, they greeted me first. "Hi! I'm Olga! Maybe you know me from Youtube?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I dont go on Youtube much."

"Oh, well, how do you know Toby?" The other woman asked.

"Basically, I bumped into him at Comic-Con, hurt my head, and he invited me to his house for dinner. Been hanging out ever since!" I responded.

The woman laughed, "Haha! Sounds like Toby! I'm Justine by the way."

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Nicole Athens, and I'm guessing, your a Youtuber too?"

"Yep yep!" She answered.

"Aha, I feel way out of place now! I mean, I'm a musician, and most of the people here are Youtubers..." I sighed.

"Dont feel that way!" Started Olga, "This isnt a Youtube party or anything, just a party for friends. And you m'am, are a friend!" I smiled at them both and couldnt wait to get to know them more.

I continued talking to them for most of the night. Toby, Jack, and Gabe joined the conversation. I stood between Toby and Olga, just so Gabe or Jack couldnt put their hands on me, but was still met with their stares and smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's P.O.V

When I saw Nicole looked comfortable, I smiled, "Hey! We should go dance to the music!"

They all nodded and Jack instantly grabbed Nicole and dragged her away, I began to laugh loud as I saw Nicole have such an irritated 'Noo!' look on her face. Gabe scolded Jack and stomped over to him. A slow song was on and I watched Jack try to dance with Nicole while she was hesitant when he got close to her. "Poor girl." I thought to myself. Gabe and Jack began to keep turning her to face them, and dance with her.

Nicole would, every once in a while, glance at me with a look that said 'Help me!' on her face. And when I finally thought she had enough, I walked over to to the dancing trio. "Toby, your not here to steal her away from me, are you?" Gabe asked.

Gabe then turned Nicole around and held her tight to his chest, Nicole looked so dizzy and tired, I snickered at her again, then shook my head, "Yep I did, I think she deserves a dance with only one man!"

"Yea, Gabe! One man, that means me!" Jack implied.

I laughed, "Actually, I meant me!"

Nicole instantly opened her eyes wide and pushed herself away from Gabe, she ran and hugged me, "Thank you!" she whispered.

She walked by my side as we walked away from them, I looked back and saw saw them looking confused. "I'm a hero!" I yelled.

Nicole giggled, "Yea, thank goodness for you! I swear I was about to pass out!" I laughed and we stopped and started to dance, Unfortunately, the slow song was still on, so it was awkward to dance with her.

I placed my hand on her back and held her hand in the other, we looked like we were gonna dance the waltz. "Look at it this way," I began to joke, "at least your not being forced up against my chest!"

She laughed, "I'd rather you, someone I know, then them, people I just met!"

When the night was over, we waved everyone a goodbye, and headed for the door. Nicole was stopped by Gabe, and I kept walking then stopped and turned around. My guess was that Gabe was trying to ask her out, and Nicole was faking a smile and listening. I held in my laugh, and tried to hear, but I didnt want to make it look obvious. I watched Nicole put her hand in Gabe's shoulder and saw something to him, Gabe smiled and nodded, and they walked away from each other.

She joined my side again, and we continued walking toward my car. "What did Gabe want?" I obliviously questioned her when she buckled up.

She looked a me annoyed, "He asked me out."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him, I dont know him that well, and that we should be friend for a while."

"Then why do you look annoyed?" I quietly laughed.

"Because he said that we should have lunch tomorrow to get to know each other."

I instantly burst out in laughter, "So your still going on a date with him anyways!"

Nicole crossed her arms and slumped back into the seat, "Unfortunately, yes." she grind'ed her teeth and I drove the car to go home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At home I asked Nicole if she wanted to hang out for a little to watch a movie, she agreed and we watched 'Sherlock Holmes'

During the middle of the movie, I looked over at Nicole, and saw she fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at her. I finished watching the movie, and I slowly got up and moved her head so she'd lay nicely on the couch. I brought her a pillow and placed a blanket over her. After the this night, I thought it was the least I could do.


	4. A Sweet Reality Ch 3

Chapter 3: Morning!

My eyes opened slowly, they tried to drift back into sleep but I forced them open. My jaw dropped, _Why am I still at Toby's? _Getting up I see the title screen of the movie **Sherlock Holmes **

"Good morning!" Greeted Toby with a bright smile, then sipped some more coffee. His hair was disheveled, his chest was bare and looked like snow with some small amount of hair, he wore his checkered pajama pants.

Flushing with red I commanded him, "Toby! Put a shirt on! I really dont wanna see that!"

He laughed, "Alright! I'll go get a shirt." Like a little kid, he stomped away. Finally turning around, I sniffed the air. _Mmm, coffee has never smelt so good!_

Quickly pouring the cup of coffee, the coffee spills onto my hand, "Ow!" _Idiot!_

Toby rushed to where I was, "What happened?!" He yelled frantically.

"Nothing, just burned my hand getting coffee. I'll just put it under some water." I informed him.

Toby held back a snicker and shook his head, "I'll pour it for you and clean up." I nodded at him and placed my hand under the rush of the icy water, I winced a bit at first but stood strong. "So, today's the _date_, huh?" Toby smirked. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, "Where are you guys going? What are you gonna talk about? Are you gonna kiss?" he bombarded me with question a small child would ask, "What ar..."

I splashed him with the ice water, "Shut up already!" I laughed.

"Oh hell no!" He shouted, he raced toward the sink, but I blocked him, then he slithered his hand behind me like a snake and grabbed my stomach.

"No!" I squealed. He laughed manically as he kept wiggling his fingers to tickle me.

"Haha! You are ticklish!" He giggled as he moved his other hand to my left side. Continuing to cry and snort, I tried to hold in the laughter and try to push his hands away, but every time I did, he would go for my neck.

"AHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHA! I'M SORRY!" I screamed.

"Hah! Nope! I am not fully amused yet!" he snickered, and I wiggled to the ground. Thirty seconds later he stopped.

Taking in deep breaths, I glared at him as he stood above me, "I said I was sorry!"

"Not accepted, I needed my revenge! Plus, now I know a new fact about you." Toby smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got up, "I'm gonna just take my coffee and go." I told him while grabbing the mid-night black mug. _Where would my daily dose of humor be if I hadnt met Toby?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thirty minutes later

Checking my watch, I jumped of the couch, "I gotta go! The '_date_' is gonna start in an hour, I have to get ready."

I grabbed my stuff and was about to run to the door until, "Hey!" Toby yelled, "Let me give you a ride." I thought about it for a moment, then nodded and we headed for his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the ride!" I yelled as I nearly closed the door.

"Can I come in?" He quickly asked.

"Um. I..It's really dirty." I stated.

"Ha! I dont care! Come on, please Nicole!" Toby begged with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded. He excitedly turned off the car and ran to my side, "Lead the way, my friend!"

I went ahead to the maroon apartment building, the feeling of awkard-ness came over as soon as we got close to my home. "Well, here it is 4A." I stated.

Opening the door hesitantly, Toby pushed to wooden door open and raced to see every thing in my small living-room. "Wow, this is small!" He shouted, "And it's not dirty."

"I know, I just think this is weird. You have a big home, and I have a small, no luxary, apartment." I informed him.

"Nicole," Toby started as he walked over to me, "One day, you'll be a big time rocker! And I'll be the one with the small home! Hell, you probably wont even have time to visit me, but you'll be living the dream!"

I smiled a little and just walked to my room to get ready, I then thought about it, "Thanks. And, are you just going to sit there while I get ready?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because I want too." He blankly replied.

"Oh... Okay, just sit there and do whatever, I guess." I responded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toby's P.O.V.

I sat down on the warm, cushioned couch and sighed contently. _I really dont know why she is freaking out, it's just a home. We all start out this way._ My eyes instantly caught sight of the wall of photos. "Ooooo, pictures!" I shouted silently.

Getting up, I notice many pictures of family and past friends. I stared at all of them. There were two that really got my attention. The first one was a picture of Nicole and her mom's side of the family at a luscious green park and the sky had the most perfect light blue to it. The second photo was of Nicole and her dad's side of the family, they were standing on a grey stage, with many dogs laying down in front of them.

_Her parents must be divorced. Maybe that's why she gets a little tense when I bring up my parents._

"Alright, I'm ready." Announced Nicole.

Turning around, I looked to see Nicole wearing, what I guessed, was her best shirt and jeans. Her shirt was as blue as the darkest Bluebell and it said, 'Three Days Grace' on it, and her jeans were more black than night. "Wow, nice, I think Gabe will like it!" I looked up at her and was immediately attracted to her eyes, her face wasnt covered in makeup, but it had just enough to make it feel like her whole outfit was simply stunning. _Wow_

"Thanks! I still dont wanna date him, maybe I can convince him, it just a friendly outing?" she told me.

I shook my head, and smiled, "Yea, maybe!"

"I hope! Anyways, I got ready pretty fast and there is still a lot of time left, wanna hear me practice a little?" Nicole asked me as she walked over to the blood red guitar. I nodded and she played a song called, _Wave-length._

Sitting on the couch once again, I pretended to cheer as if she was giving off a real concert. When it ended I clapped loudly, "Woo! Encore! Hell yea!"

"Haha, stop yelling!" She giggled, "You're gonna get me in trouble with my neighbors!" Nicole placed her guitar down, and joined me on the couch.

For the next twenty minutes, I sat there and warned her about all the things Gabe might say or do.

We then heard a knock, Nicole grunted silently and answered the door.

"Hey Nicole." Gabe said swiftly, "Are you ready to go get some coffee?"

I saw Nicole face palm herself, "I'll probably just get a latte, I had coffee at Toby's this morning."

"Speaking of Toby, I saw his car out front, is he here?" Gabe questioned.

"Yep! Right here, still in my sleeping clothes!" I smiled as I jumped up from the sofa, "I'm gonna head out as soon as you two leave though."

Gabe wrapped his arm around Nicole and exclaimed, "Then, lets go!" Nicole looked at me with 'Help. Me' written all over her face as Gabe dragged her away. I snickered to myself and locked the door for her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waiting impaitently for Nicole to return, I sat on my couch and pat Griffin. _Nicole! Hurry and get here so you can tell me everything!_

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, I flew off the couch and rushed to the door. "Nicole!" I yelled, "Come in and tell me what happened!"

Nicole looked at me strangely, "Toby, your acting like a girl, calm down!"

"Ha! Sorry. But seriously, tell me what he did, I already know he asked you out again." I said.

"Well, he did EVERYTHING you said he would do, and we talked about who we were, and got to know each other a little. I really wasn't paying attention that much though." She informed me.

"I told you he would! And, that is messed up! Why?" I asked her.

Nicole shifted a little bit, "I dont know, he was trying to hold my hand while he was talking to me, so maybe I was focused on getting him to stop that." Nicole muttered.

I laughed, "Poor guy was trying really hard then! Haha!" Nicole nodded and laid down on the couch. I suddenly got an idea, "We should play some video games!"

Nicole hopped up, "Yes! Yes! And yes!" she shouted!


	5. A Sweet Reality Ch 4

**Chapter 4: Unsure, Un-predicted.**

(This is two months later from the previous chapter)

Sitting in front of the large television, I played _Assasin's Creed 2_ while Toby talked on the phone, "Nicole!" He suddenly yelled, "Gabe wants to talk to you again!" Toby quickly zoomed out from the hallway and handed me the phone with a subtle smirk on his face.

Pausing the game, I grab the phone, "Hey." I sighed.

"Hey you," answered Gabe, "up for another date?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gabe, how many times must I tell you? We are just two friends who like to hang out with each other."

"But the other day you almost leaned in for a kiss!" He retorted.

"That wasnt because I was going to kiss you, that was because I was checking to see if you were radianting a bad scent!" I laughed.

"Sure, make up excuses, but I saw the look in your eyes, but anyways, can we go to a movie tomorrow?"

Looking up at Toby, who is trying to laugh quietly in the distance, I giggle, "Alright, can Toby come along?"

"Y...yea, sure Toby can join us." Gabe's voice was hesitant, as if I had asked him if _the devil_ could join us.

"Alright see ya tomorrow, we'll see times then. Later!" Ending the call, I hand the iPhone back to it's joyous owner.

Toby grabbed the phone, and sat next down next to me, "So, does mean your gonna stay another night?" He questioned me but I wasnt paying attention. "Nicole!" He whined, "Pay attention!"

Pausing the game once more, I respond through laughter, "Your such a little kid! Haha, what is it?"

"I asked if you were gonna stay another night?"

"Oh, sorry, and I dont know." I told him. _I feel like I'm basically living here! Toby's invited me over a lot for movie and game nights, and I always come over after a party and pass out on his couch..._ "I dont want to over-stay my welcome..."

He giggled, "Of course not! Your always welcomed over! It's always me and Gryph anyways!"

"Ha! Alright, one more night I guess. Besides, your couch will never be as comfortable as my bed!" I cheered!

Toby nodded, and I quickly went back to playing the game, "But you know what you really over do?"

Again, pausing the game, I grunt, "What? Your interupting my game time!"

"Take over my games!" He yelled.

"I do not! I was going to let you play, but now I'm just going to keep playing!" I annouced in a childish voice. A devious smile then creeped it's way onto his face. _Oh dear god, not his creepy 'I have an idea' smile!_ Then, Toby instantly jumped up from the couch, and just walked away.

I sat there as if he had just done something so amazing... Shaking my head, I set the controller down and got up to investigate.

Walking slowly down the suddenly 'Horror movie' creepy hallway, I hear Toby snickering to himself in his room. I see Gryphon zip pass me to Toby's room. Then a sweet scent, almost as sweet as a cherry pie, hits my nose. My feet sped up the pace and my eyes closed as I keep smelling the beautiful smell. Finally making it to the room, I ask, "Toby, what is that wonderful smell?!"

Opening my eyes, I see Toby holding a box behind his back. "It's quite the smell isnt it?" he asked me with a hint of trickery in his voice.

I felt a little shiver go up my spine, "Yes..." I answer cautiously.

Toby rolled over to me and waved the box of delectible chocolate in my face. "Does Nicole want some chocolate? Does she?" he spoke in his baby-ing voice.

My eyes grew wide, and I nodded quickly, "Oh my gosh, chocolate!"

Toby pulled out a dark chocolate one, and held it out for me. I went to grab it but he pulled it back to him. "No no, let me play my game first!"

"Really?! Your gonna tease me with my weakness just so you can play your game!" I shouted, "It's a no then!" Turning my back to him, I stare at the wall, regretting not taking up his bribe.

"No? Are you sure that is your answer?" He questions me as walks to my side and hangs the chocolate in front of my face like an animal.

Gulping down air, I nod hesitantly and hear him place the box and the chocolate on the bed. "I'm gonna go back to playing the game now!" I tease. I start to walk foward, until Toby tackles me to the ground. "AH! Toby! What the hell?!" I scream.

Toby tickles my sides and laughs, "Let me play!"

Giggling and snorting, I try to push him off, "OKAY, OKAY!" I try to speak, "NO MORE PLEASE!"

"What's that? I cant hear you!" Toby joked. Toby was sitting on top of my and attacking my sides like wolves to raw meat.

"OKAY TOBY! GO PLAY, STOP IT!" I yell. Toby finally stops and laughs as he watches me gasp to breathe.

"God dang it Toby!" I shouted trying to be mad, "No more tickling!" He continues to snicker as he gets up and offers me a hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up. I nearly fall on him, "Sorry!" I look up at his face, and time slows for a bit. It felt like we were hypnotized by each others gaze.

My face starts to heat up, and I feel me blushing. Toby also turned a little red, "Uh... I.. I'm gonna go play the game now..." He stuttered.

"Oh.. um.. Yea, go play before I decide to continue." I stepped out of his way and he walked out of the room. _What the hell? What just happened?_ I shook my head, _Oh well, I has the chocolates all to myself now!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby's P.O.V

Sitting on the couch, I got lost in my thoughts while playing the game. _That moment... was that... did we almost..._ I waved the idiotic thought away. _Not possible, I dont even think of Nicole that way, she is only a really good friend!_ I then paused the game, "A really good friend who is eating my chocolates!" I yelled.

Jumping up from the couch, I shout, "Nicole! Dont eat all my chocolates!"

"Aw man!" she shouted back as she returns from my room.

I wiggle my finger at her, "Gurl, you just dont go around eating a man's chocolate!"

"But, I love chocolate! It's my weakness!" She whined.

"No, it's my chocolate! Shame on you Nicole!" I joked. Sitting back down on the warm couch, I unpause the game, and continue to play.

"I want to go get some clothes from my place, do you want to drive me, or can I just borrow your car?" She asked.

"I'll go! I just want to fini...GOD DANGIT! Nevermind, I just died..."

"Let's go then!" She exclamied as she tossed me the keys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back from Nicole's

"It's getting pretty late, wanna watch a horror movie?" I suggested while placing the keys down.

"Yes! What movie?" she replied.

"Oh! How about a classic? _Chucky_!" I yelled.

Looking at Nicole, I see her tense up, almost like an Armadillo when it curls up into a ball, "Okay. Sounds awesome!" she lied.

_If she's scared, why wont she admit it?_ I shrugged and got on to Netflix and found the movie, "Nicole! Can you make the popcorn?!" I asked. She nodded and went to the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening my eyes, I saw Netflix on the screen, _Must've fell asleep, who knew old horror movies could be boring?!_ Looking down at my lap, I saw Nicole, laying asleep. _When did we fall asleep like this? Most importantly, how?_

I was about to get up when, "No, Toby dont leave me.." spoke Nicole.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Nicole got up slowly and tiredly from my lap, "Let me be with you Toby, please?"

My face turned as red as an apple, "What are you talking about Nicole?"

Nicole sat closer next to me, "Stay here, stay with me?" Her eyes were a dark blue, but had such pleading in them. I was speechless, "Toby." Nicole hugged me, and held me tight, "I want you here, I'm scared..." she whispered into my ear.

"Um..okay?" I answered.

She then looked at me while still hugging me, "Thank you." She leaned in, and as she got closer to my face, the more harder I felt myself blushing. I just sat there as she was about to kiss me. _Why arent I stopping her?_ I closed my eyes and prepared for her lips.

As soon as her warm and soft lips touched mine, I woke to see the Netflix screen like in my dream. _What did I just dream about?_ I looked down and saw Nicole sleeping on my lap, also like my dream. Now the question was, _Why did I dream of Nicole?_


	6. A Sweet Reality Ch 5

**Chapter 5: Not You Too!**

* * *

While watching Nicole, as she continues to sleep, I wasn't sure if I wanted to move. I didn't know if I wanted my dream to become real or not. The dream was still fresh in my mind. It kept replaying in my head, as if it was on auto-replay. The questions ran through my head, _If I move, will she wake up? What if my dream happens? Do I want it to happen? Would I stop it?_ My thoughts were nothing but a tornado of questions and mixed feelings. I shifted slightly to see if she'd wake. When she barely moved, I tried to get up from the warm couch. Holding her head as I slowly started to stand up, I grabbed the Floppy Disk pillow, and gently placed it under her head. I also ran quietly to the closet to get her a warm blanket.

After covering her with the soft sky blue blanket, I found myself watching her for a minute. _What am I doing?_ I turned off the TV and headed for my room. As I was getting ready to lie down, my mind swelled with thoughts, _Maybe the dream was just a crossing thought? Come on, me and Nicole? It would never happen! We are __**only**__ friends._ I shook my head and rested my head on my plush pillow, and under my wood-brown blanket, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Toby!" Nicole whined as she shoved and pushed me in my bed, "Get up! I made the coffee already!"

I groggily sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, and groaned, "Ugh, it's only nine o'clock! Why are we up so early?"

Nicole laughed and walked out of the room. After a minute or so, I got up and followed in her steps. Entering the living room, the wonderful smell of coffee hit my nose. That smell in the morning was like the scent of a new book; you can't help but enjoy it! "I put a special ingredient in there, I hope you like it!" She smiled warmly.

Walking to grab the soothing drink, I trip over Gryphon's bone, face first onto the wooden floor, "Ow!" I yell, as I hear Gryphon running towards me, as well as Nicole.

"Only you, Toby." Sighed Nicole, I felt my face become warm, and my back shiver at her words. _Stop it Toby! You're acting like a love-struck teenager, she is still just a friend!_ "Only you would not see the bone right in front of your feet!" She laughed. Smiling at first, I lift my head up and try to join her in laughter, but suddenly I feel a hot, gooey substance coming from my nose. "Oh my gosh, your nose!"

Nicole instantly ran to get napkins as I held my nose, "Ha! And all I wanted was to drink coffee!" I spoke with my nasal voice.

Standing up, Nicole rushed back with a napkin in hand, "Here, let me see." She held the napkin close to my face, and I removed my hand and she placed it for me. "Wow, you idiot, just wait until Gabe and Jack hear about this!" She joked. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she just did the same back. "Here, you can handle your own nose."

I took hold of the rough napkin, and sat down on my couch. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I was about to get up but Nicole beat me to it. "Hey guys!" Jack said as he walked in.

"Hey Jack." Nicole replied.

"Jack!" My voice still nasally, "What brings you to my great home?" _Probably here to see Nicole, no doubt._

"Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by!" He lied, then immediately turned toward Nicole. "So, are you and Gabe dating?"

Nicole looked toward me, rolled her eyes, and then turned back, "Why exactly do you need this information, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Well, because, I was just wondering, if a, you wanted to go out to eat tonight?"

"Aw, you know, I would love to," Jack's eyes got wide with hope, "but Toby, Gabe and I are going to the movies tonight!" finished Nicole.

Jack stood there, frozen in his place, I then smirked, "But you could probably join us!"

Nicole glared at me while Jack shouted, "Yes! Alright, what time are we going?"

"We leave at six." Nicole said through gritted teeth.

"Great, I'll be here at five and we'll all go together!"

Jack waved them good-bye and walked to his car, I was sure he was secretly celebrating to himself as he walked away. Nicole closed the door, her back was tense, I raised an eyebrow at her, "Are you okay?"

Watching as she turned around, I saw her anger grow, but at the same time, a half smile slowly hitting the surface. "Toby…." She growled, "Why do you want me to suffer?"

As she said this, I instantly burst out laughing, which only fueled the rage, "I only wanted to invite more people! The more the merrier!" A huge smile crossed my face.

Her face softened a bit, as if she thought I did this for only that reason, "You're such an idiot!" She laughed while walking over to me. "How is your nose? Better?" Until she mentioned it, I had forgotten I was holding a scratchy napkin. "Let me see!" She demanded. I moved the napkin off of my nose and placed her soft hands on my face. My eyes widened at the touch. Nicole moved my head around to see any bloody areas and if my nose was dry with blood.

Nicole smiled and let go. Wiggling my nose, I felt the dry globs of crimson blood. "Eeeewwwww!" I whined, "Ugh, I hate blood!" Getting up, I walked over to the kitchen and got a tissue. I blew my nose and was content, _That's better!_

"Ha-ha! Well, Mister Turner, would you like some coffee now?" Nicole giggled as she picked up my coffee and held it out for me.

"Why, yes Miss Athens!" I spoke in a fancy voice as I graciously took the coffee cup.

* * *

After hours of playing games, both for YouTube and just us hanging out, it was four thirty. Nicole looked at the clock and sighed, "Jack is going to be here soon."

"You say that like that's going to be a bad thing!" I laughed, "I can't wait until Gabe sees Jack getting out of the car!"

Nicole joined me in the laughter, "Oh yea, he is going to flip!"

As I laughed with her, I realized something and suddenly yelled, "I haven't vlogged yet!"

Nicole looked at me, confused, "Okay? Then go Vlog! I'll wait here."

Standing up, I thought for a minute and looked down at her, "Why don't you ever want to be in one of my Vlogs?"

"I don't know. It's just not my thing, I guess."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the midnight-black couch. She yanked her hand back, and crossed her arms, and turned around in anger. "Come on!" I spun her back around and made her face me. Making big puppy-dog eyes, I asked, "Please, just this once, be in one of my Vlogs?"

Nicole blushed, and I realized how close I was to her face. She stepped back, "Alright," She sighed, "just this once, I'll be in one of your Vlogs."

I jumped in celebration! "Yay, finally!" Running to get my phone from the room, I hear Nicole secretly giggle to herself.

"Intro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness, then…" I pause for dramatic effect. "Nicole?! What! What are you doing here?!"

"Waiting to go to the movies!" She answers.

"Oh yeah, ha! That's right! We are going to see **The Hobbit**! Gabe invited us along!" I told the life-less camera.

"Let's not forget, you invited Jack too!" Nicole added with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ha-ha! Oh yeah, this is going to be hilarious!" I start to think, _I want Nicole to be more involved in my Vlogs, and for the Audience to ask, 'Where is Nicole?' Plus, this will get her more noticed by people, she may be able to post her music on YouTube without worry!_"Oh! You guys don't know Nicole, except for when she played Mine-craft with me, but about three months ago, I Vlogged about running into someone at Comic-con. Well, we kept hanging out, and now she is my girlfriend! Ha ha ha!" I felt Nicole's eyes of disapproval glued to me, "Ha! I'm just kidding, but we are really great friends!"

Nicole rested her arm on my shoulder and looked at the camera, "I don't blame all of you for watching this guy," She smiled, "He is as funny in real life as he is on camera!"

I laughed, "Well, we got to go soon; I will talk to you all tomorrow! Thanks for watching! Bless your face! If you sneezed during this video, bless you. Peace off! BA DA DO DO DO SUBSCRIBE! Outro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whiteness, then, Nicole-ness, then Gryphon-ness, then BOOP!"

Nicole smirked at me as I turned the camera off and placed it in my pocket, "Nicole-ness? That is literally the best you could come up with?!"

"Yep!" I joked.

She giggled, "But honestly, the 'Girlfriend' thing?"

I looked down and rubbed my head nervously, "Just thought I…"

I was cut off by her shocking words, "You should've lead them on!" She laughed, "I would've loved to hear all of your jealous fans' comments!"

"Ha! I'm pretty sure there are still going to be some jealous fans!" I joined her. Just as I was about to sit back down on the couch, I instantly felt warm arms wrap around me. It was Nicole's sudden embrace, and I hugged her back. _So warm._ My first thought, _But, this feels strange, and I can't tell why._

Nicole let go, as did I, "I know what you were doing." She explained, "You were trying to get them to like me, that way you could have a reason to ask me to be in your Vlogs. You are sneaky Toby Turner, but I assure you, I will get you back. Thanks though."

The words gave me chills, but they were good chills. "Yea, yea, yea, saw what you like, but I'll always be better at video games then you!" I teased.

"What-ev.." She was about to say, but there was a knock on the door.

"Jack." We said in unison.

Walking over to answer the door, Jack's knocking got faster. _Dang, calm down Jack!_

I didn't even have to open the door after I unlocked it; Jack opened it as soon as the lock went, 'Click!' like his life depended on it! "Hey Toby!" He said casually, "Hey Nicole." He spoke in a more slow, I guess what he thought was, his suave, smooth voice.

Nicole smiled politely, "Hi Jack, I see you were in a rush. That door probably has a dent in it from your pounding!" She sat down on the couch and switched on the television.

Jack nervously laughed, "Nah, I just, um, I'm really punctual!" I tried my best to cover my laugh, but Jack heard and turned to glare at me for a moment before sitting next to Nicole.

Walking over to the empty seat, I watched Nicole shift uncomfortably as Jack kept scooting closer to her, and by the time I sat down, he had already put his arm around her. _Maybe I should help her, she looks like she wants to punch him._ "Hey Nicole, can you go get my jacket from my room, I'm too lazy, please?!"

She nodded fast and jumped up from the couch like it was on fire. Jack turned to me and had a content smile on his face, "She is so into me."

"Ha! Yea, and I'm going to marry Jessica Alba!" I laughed, "She likes you as much as women like rats!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright, but after the movie when she is under my arm, you are going to feel like an idiot!"

I smirked at him, "What if she is under Gabe's arm, and then who feels like the idiot?" His expression was blank; I could tell he had no idea what to say.

"Here you are lazy beast!" Nicole shouted as she tossed the black coat on my lap.

"Thank you!" I smiled. Nicole nodded and sat by me on the couch I was sitting on.

As we continued to watch TV, Jack kept trying to attract Nicole back to him, not that she was attracted to him in the first place, but to compete with Jack, she teased him by using me. Nicole kept leaning on me, putting her head on my shoulder, and, every once in a while, make a comment that would say how awesome I was, or how great my videos are. It made me feel like I was much better than Jack, and as much as it made me blush, I didn't like the feeling. "Oh! Just got a text from Gabe, he says that he is heading out, and that we should too." Nicole informed.

Jack ran to Nicole's side as I grabbed the remote to turn to television off. "I can't wait to see _The Hobbit_ with you, Nicole." He smoothly spoke.

Nicole shook her head and rolled eyes as she walked out the door. Jack quickly followed, while I turned off the lights and locked the door. We all jumped into the car, Nicole hurried to get into the front seat before Jack shoved her into the back with him. "Ready to go?" I asked.

Nicole gave me thumbs up, and Jack yelled, "You bet, bich!" As we drove along, Nicole turned the radio up loud, making me sing along with her as Jack danced like an idiot in the back seat.

When we all arrived, I spotted Gabe waiting impatiently in front of the theatre, but happily smiling when he saw my car, but when he saw Jack step off my car, his smile was quickly wiped away. "Toby!" He yelled at me as we walked toward him.

"Gabe!" I joyfully yelled back.

Gabe pulled me aside, quickly smiling at Nicole then turning back to me, "Why is Jack here?" He angrily questioned.

"Well, he kind of is my friend." I smirked.

"No, why did you invite him? He is going to try to take Nicole's attention!"

"I think the movie will grab her attention more…"

Gabe smiled a little, and let me go. _God, he sure is worked up over this, but as long as he knows I am no competition for him! I have no feelings what-so-ever for Nicole!_


	7. A Sweet Reality Ch 6

**Chapter 6: The Anniversary of Death**

* * *

Walking out of the movie theater, I searched for Toby, he was nowhere to be found! "Toby!" _Gosh dang it, Toby, where are you?!"_

"Nicole!" I heard one of the two men, who continued to call me, and follow after me, yell. As I turned around I saw it was Jack, Gabe quickly following after. They were nearly tripping over each other as they raced to me. Finally, Gabe lost his balance and fell, and Jack caught up to me, "Hey, why are you walking so fast?"

While he asked me that question, Jack rushed us forward into the crowd, making sure Gabe was left behind. "Oh, was I?" I really didn't want to be rude, but I was trying to get away from him and Gabe. I know it'll just end up as me being in the middle of mind-less flirting. "I was just searching for Toby, after all he is our ride home!" Jack began to race us into a secluded corner of the theater, I saw by the look in his eyes that he was planning on doing something, I was scared of what. My mind was starting to think of the worst things, _Oh my god, Jack wouldn't do something like __**that**__ in a movie theater right?! I don't know him well, he probably could!_

I did my best to push those thoughts away. "We could always catch a taxi; besides, I wanted to talk to you." He told me as he placed me in the corner in front of him, and he made sure I wouldn't be able to sneak away. "So what did you think of the movie?"

_I know he didn't bring me into a corner just to ask me that!_"Uh, it was great, really amazing story! But honestly, why did we have to be alone for you to ask that?"

He blushed, but smiled to play it off, "Because I wanted to do this." Jack started leaning in to kiss me, I froze for a second, I hadn't been in a situation like this for years. His lips were about to touch mine, but instantly I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek.

"Wow, look at the time, I need to find Toby and get home!" I pushed him as hard as I could and ran for the exit.

As I raced through the door, BAM! I crashed into someone, falling onto the man's chest and landing on the hard, concrete floor. "Just like old times." The pained man joked.

It took a few seconds, but I finally recognized the voice, "Toby! Thank god I found you! You have no idea what just happened to me." I yelled.

Hugging him, he started laughing, "Ha! Well, you could tell me if you get off of me!"

"Oh! Right, sorry!" I jumped up, as did he. Toby smiled happily at me. Then through my joy, I had almost forgotten what I went through.

I slapped him, not hard, but not too light either. Just enough to show him I was also mad at him for leaving me alone. "Ow! What did I do?!" He screamed.

"That's for leaving me alone with Gabe and Jack! Jack especially!" I yelled angrily.  
"It couldn't have been that bad." Toby assured.

"He tried to kiss me."

Toby's expression changed from joy to shock, "What?" His tone was serious.

"Jack tried to kiss me. I turned my head to avoid it, but he still kissed my cheek." I described. Toby was stuck; he couldn't decide whether to still be in shock and or to start laughing. "It's not funny!" I shouted, "That experience was so difficult for me to get through!"

Toby hugged me and laughed, "It's fine." As he let go, he whispered, "Besides, Gabe is probably gonna try the same thing."

I looked at him, annoyed, and started walking to his car, "I'll be waiting at the car."

As I waited, I was stuck in my thoughts, _Let me see, today is August seventeenth. Tomorrow is the… Oh no, I have to go __**now**__._

* * *

Toby's P.O.V

I went to go find Jack to take him home, but it turned out he had already left in a taxi. _Probably wouldn't have been able to stand the awkward car ride home after the rejection he got from Nicole, I wouldn't be able to stand it either._ Walking back to the car, I kept thinking about Jack trying to kiss Nicole, and in doing that, I started to feel something, it was really indescribable. I got into the car and expected Nicole to be in the car already, but she was gone.

Instantly jumping out of my car, I screamed, "Nicole!" I ran around the parking lot searching for her, with no success, and walked back to my car. _I should probably go to her house and see if she is there. God, I hope she is there._

Finally reaching her apartment, I quickly stepped out of the car and ran to her door. No answer. I knocked again, this time pounding the wooden door. Nicole finally opened the door, and before she could even speak, hugged her tightly, "Nicole! You had me so worried when you just disappear like that!" I looked behind her and saw the clock, _Nine o'clock already?_ Looking back down at her, I saw that she had been crying. "Nicole," I started, "Are you okay?"

She put on a fake smile and laughed, "Yea! I was just watching a movie, it's already really sad." Nicole avoided my eyes and stared back at her room, "So, if you don't mind," She started as she began to close the door, "I'm just going to go back to it."

Quickly, I stopped the door with my hand, and questioned, "Nicole, something is wrong, what is it?"

Nicole looked into my eyes for the first time all night, eyes beginning to swell with tears. I took my hand off the door and stood there frozen in shock, this is the first time I've ever seen her cry. Suddenly, she shut the door fast, locked it, and yelled, "I'm sorry," Her voice stern but it was holding back the tears, "but can you just go! I... I need to be alone right now!"

Pounding the door, I begged, "Nicole! I am your friend! Let me help, please!" When she didn't answer, I turned around and slumped down to the floor. "Please?" I could hear her softly crying on the other side of the door. I hit the back of my head on the door, and paid no attention to the little pain I felt.

After an hour of sitting on the cold brick-covered ground, I got up and walked to my car. Sitting there in silence, I realized that I wanted nothing more than to bust through her door and make her laugh, to have our funny conversations, or even annoy her in the way that makes her laugh a bit.

_Why is she shutting me out? We talk about so many things with each other, shouldn't this be one of those things?_ The silence began to get to me, and I switched on the radio so I could put a CD in. Searching for a good CD, I found one of Nicole's. _Three Days Grace_ I thought, _Of course she would leave it in here._ I carefully placed the CD in the radio and listened. The lyrics were dark yet they had a good meaning. Listening to her CD, I found that I really like Nicole's favorite artist.

At about the third song on the disc, I fell asleep, dreams flowing in and out of my mind, some of Nicole, some of my life, and sometimes, there was complete nothing-ness. The one that really seemed to get to me was the nothing-ness. I tried to think of it as an intermission between dreams, as if my brain was trying to load the next video.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Sir, Sir, Sir!" My eyes slowly opened to see an older looking woman staring into my car. I rolled down the window and waited for her to speak, "Sir, are you waiting for someone or something, because a lot of people are complaining about your parked car."

"Oh," I responded softly, "I was actually just waiting for my friend, I'll um, I'll go check in on her." The woman nodded and moved for me to open the door. As I walked over to Nicole's door, I only hoped she would answer this time. I knocked on the long, narrow door and waited patiently.

"Who's there?" A tired, soft voice answered.

"Nicole, its Toby. Please let me in." I urged. Silence fell between us, and for five minutes, I waited, but nothing happened. My eyes started to form tears, and I stared down at my feet, letting them fall slowly as my hands just lay pressed against her door. I had to give up, Nicole wasn't going to let me in, _I'm sure she has a good reason…_

Just as I was about to leave, the door opened, making fall with it. Slamming into the floor, I heard a small laugh. I opened my eyes and saw Nicole's feet, making me joyous and I jumped up to hug her.

"Nicole, are you okay?!" I started to ramble, "Please, tell me why you shut me out! I'm your best friend! Why were you crying?! Why di….." Realizing she was still pressed up against my chest, even though I had stopped hugging her, I stayed silent to listen.

Nicole didn't sound like her normal loud and cheery self, her voice was muffled, but I heard it, it was small and sad, "Why weren't you lazy on this day? Why couldn't you leave me alone?"

_'Why couldn't you leave me alone?'_ The words stung like a wasp, but I ignored the pain and hugged her tighter against my chest. "You are one of my best friends, I care about you even when you fall and it's just a scratch. My friends are important to me, and if they're hurt I have to help. It's just me." I answered.

Nicole started to cry softly, I patted her back to comfort her. She left my hug and turned around to not let me see her face, "I don't think you can understand this Toby. I'm twenty-seven, eleven years ago I lost my mom at the most important stage in my life."

_August 18th, 2002_

_"Where's your mom?" Dad asked me._

"I don't know, she said she'd be home in ten minutes an hour ago." I answered softly.

"Nicole, I'm gonna have to leave you here, I have to go to work." He stated as he turned to look at me, his chocolate brown hair lay softly on the side of his pale forehead. He smiled at me with his perfect white teeth and grabbed my hand, "I love you my beautiful daughter. I'm sorry I have to leave you on a porch but..."

I cut him off, "Aww, dad, stop being so sappy!" I laughed as I opened the car door and stepped off the car, "I love you too dad, now off to work!" I shut the door and once again dad smiled at me, then he was off.

Sighing, I turned around and walked toward the wooden porch. I sat down on the seat swing and waited patiently. Staring off into space, I occasionally noticed the beautiful nature surrounding me. The orange and red of the Fall trees, as well as a squirrel that would pass by every two minutes. Before I knew it, it was, the sun was setting, and the red-orange tint in the sky told me something was wrong. Mom had never been this late before! I was worried, and as I stood up, my phone rang, it was mom. I answered the phone relieved, "Mom, thank god you called where are you?"

But the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't mom, it was a man, a man who worked for the police. He told me my mom's body had been found in the nearby river, and that she had only been dead a few minutes, also that her car was driven off road. When the phone call ended, I cried. And through tears I called my father and told him I needed to leave right now.

Nicole's story only got worse, saying she went into a deep depression, even after they found the killer. Two years later, on the same day, her dad died in a house fire. _It's no wonder she never wants to talk about family stuff._

"The eighteenth of August is my worst day of the year; it's the anniversary of their deaths. I always want to be alone on this day. I never wish to talk about it." She stated as she turned around, the tears streaming down her face. I saw the pain in her eyes, and started crying myself.

Pulling her into another tight hug, I whispered, "You don't have to be alone, you don't have to be sad, your parents wouldn't want you to sad on the day of their deaths. They would want you to keep going with your life. No more tears. No more tears." Nicole cried harder into my chest, muffling her pain.

* * *

Four Hours Later

Nicole and I had been sitting on her couch, watching some comedy movies she had trying to make her happy. I had fallen asleep; it was an exhausting day already. Standing up from the couch, I saw Nicole sitting at the end of the couch, staring at two photos. "You know," She started, "if my dad was still alive and he saw a strange man on my couch, I'm sure you'd be dead by now!" She laughed.

I smiled, "No, because before your dad could get me I would run away!"

"Nope, because if my mom was alive, she would calm my dad down, and stop him from making a scene."

Laughing, I sat down again, but next to Nicole. I looked down and saw the pictures of her mom and dad, "Wow, you look a lot like your mom." I stated.

Nicole nodded and smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and spoke, "Thanks Toby, you really are a true friend to me.

Grinning, I agreed, "I am an amazing person aren't I?"

Nicole looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Slow down there hot-shot, all I said was that you are a true friend. Nowhere in that sentence did I say amazing person."

"You said it now." I answered cockily.

"Oh shut up you." She joked as she shoved me a bit.

"Oh, it's like that!" I shouted then began to tickle her. She slid down on the couch and laughed uncontrollably. I held her kicking legs down with mine

Finally I stopped to let her breathe and sit up again. She gave me a half angry half happy look, like usual, but this time she tried to get me! Nicole wiggled her fingers to my sides, making me giggle and slide down, allowing her to get on top of me and continue this attack. After a couple of minutes she asked, "Had enough?!" I nodded and she stopped.

Looking at Nicole, I took multiple deep breaths and she looked very content with herself. I smiled at her, and her face became straight, I looked at her confused, but then she started to lean forward. My face started to heat up as she came closer to it. Lying there, I had no idea what to do, I was frozen. Nicole closed her eyes and she too was blushing as she got closer. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, and I waited, but what I was waiting for, I didn't know…


End file.
